Promise
by Tenkasen
Summary: It means a lot to him, and Damian knows it.


**Title:** Promise  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** It means a lot to him, and Damian knows it.  
**A/N: **Loosely inspired by a kōan I crossed while on its Tv Tropes page.  
**Prompt:** _How long has it been since someone touched part of you other than your body?  
_**Notes:** New 52. Mostly.  
**One-shot.**  
Don't own Batman.

* * *

Not many people can sneak up on him. It's a very short list, and Damian is not yet one of those people on it.

Dick can hear the tiny signs that give him away; short, staccato breathing that is always noticeable when Damian's annoyed about something, and the ever so quiet flapping of a cape. Batman's is much too heavy, too thick to sway in the wind. Tim and Jason don't even wear capes. But Robin? No matter who was in the costume, there is always a cape and it was always light enough. It was a small reason that contributed to Dick ditching the cape years ago, the potential noise, but mainly he just hated how it had the tendency to get in the way of his flips and general gravity-defying movements.

But back to the situation at hand, Damian never visits him without a reason.

And right now, perched precariously close to the edge of a building that gives a really good view of the surrounding area, Nightwing can't really bring himself to care too much as to why. He's miserable, tired, and achy; he really doesn't want his youngest brother's problems dumped on him too. He wasn't exaggerating to his little brother when he told him that he had a cop, a radical group, and a bank all associating him with murder, and though Damian may not exactly _realize_ this, but having the general public thinking both his public and secret personas are murderers isn't very relaxing for the soul.

But Damian was _his_ Robin, _his_ partner, once upon a time, and Dick can't just turn him away because he's feeling lousy at the moment.

He lets Damian sulk and lurk for a good few seconds more, before he turns his head and makes a hand gesture for him to come out. Damian's scowl, while not really pleasant, is a familiar sight that brings a smile to his face.

"Robin," Dick greets brightly, putting up a cheerful front. "You don't visit often. What brings you to my corner of Gotham?"

"Tt." Damian grits out, crouching down right beside him. "I am here on business, not a _social call_."

"Oh?" Nightwing lifts an eyebrow that's hidden by his mask. "Business for who? Batman, Red Robin, Hood?"

"Myself," His little brother snaps, crossing his arms and ducking his head. Dick had almost forgotten how adorable he was when he did that. "Father is planning on traveling out of country tomorrow on official _day-time_ business."

Bruce was going to Japan to seal some Wayne Enterprises deal, something big for the company. Dick knew that; he had actually talked with Bruce in a rare, recent phone call. The chatted about a number of things, but the main topic was about the company. They discussed the idea of whether he should go in Bruce's place or not, and ultimately it was decided Nightwing was to stay in Gotham for this trip.

"Yeah, I know." Dick tells his brother. "What about it?"

"Father insists I not patrol alone during the time he is away," Damian informs him pointedly, sounding aggravated and annoyed. "Even though I am clearly capable of doing so. And since I refuse to work with that imbecile Drake - "

"Robin, _no_ _names in the field._"

" - or, the volatile mass of idiocy that is Red Hood," Damian continues, and then looks away. His hood is up, hiding his head and overshadowing his face, but Dick could almost swear he could see the faintest look of insecurity cross Damian's face. "...I am forced to request your aid."

He's lying, and Dick knows that.

Batman mentioned that he felt Robin was finally good enough to patrol on his own for a few days, at least for how long Bruce would be gone. Their father had felt it would be a good test, and mostly a gesture of faith on his part to his son, who had enough issues with trust and dependency to rival Jason's. Batman had planned on Nightwing having a bit more work, as in taking in a larger patrol route for a while and keeping a distant eye on the youngest, but that was it.

So why was Damian, who practically threw tantrums whenever his father told him _no, you're not ready yet_, asking for backup when he finally had the freedom of solitary patrolling, something he'd demanded since day one?

It could be for a number of reasons.

Dick even contemplates calling him out on it, but thinks better of it. No one in their family likes asking for help much, and Damian is no exception. It's always crippling to his self-esteem when he seems to think he must, an embarrassment. It's a sign that he's vulnerable, and Dick knows not to take it lightly.

So instead of pointing out his lies and requesting the truth, Dick simply asks, "Okay. Do you want stay at my apartment for the week, or should I just meet up with you at the cave every night?"

He means the first part as a joke, really, because there isn't much chance that Damian will want to stay at _his_ apartment, which is messy and in downtown Gotham, subject to the loud sounds of the city all day and all night. And no Alfred, which means the main food groups that he can provide are Chinese takeout, Pizza, cereal, and other unhealthy snacks Damian does not approve of.

He's actually surprised when Damian declares that he wishes to stay at with him and inspect Dick's home instead, because while Damian goes on about how it's _clearly unkempt and in need of someone with more than half his brain cells to help clear it up _and_ how you actually manage to keep your identity a secret is beyond me, as you stupidly just leave your uniform lying around in plain sight,_ it sounds a lot like the kind of excuses Damian makes up when he wants to do something he generally considers weak and unnecessary and feels the need to cover it up.

Like spending time with his older brother.

Dick will be the first to admit he hadn't been spending as much time as he'd like back at the manor, with Bruce, Alfred, and Damian, or even with Tim, who's out spending time with his new team. He's just been busy, adjusting back to life as Nightwing, back to working solo, living alone, and reluctantly adjusting to being hated by a strange new group who blames him for people he's supposedly hurt and want him dead because of it.

Damian is young; though he steadfastly refuses to acknowledge it at times, he is still ten and woefully inept in being social and understanding emotions. But Dick knows the bond they made is important as it is the first Damian's ever really had with anybody. It's strong and close, and like none Damian's ever been able to form before or probably ever again. It probably means as much to the latest Robin as it does to the first.

Only half listening to his brother's rambling, Dick gives a real, soft smile, and reaches over to ruffle Damian's hair underneath his hood. He laughs with Damian snaps at him and swats away his hand; his reaction was five seconds slower than normal, and Dick wonders if he's reconditioned the newest Robin into liking it, or at least letting him indulge in it.

"Enough of your laziness, Nightwing." Damian stands up, and turns his obviously inherited Batglare 2.0 at Dick. It would have been more effective on someone who wasn't immune to it, as the only thought running through Dick's mind is not one of terror, but rather cooing at how adorable it looks. "You have patrol to finish, yes?"

"Of course."

"Tt. And you waste time wallowing in your own pool of self-pity here instead of completing your duties as a protector of this city."

"That's about the sum of it."

"Typical." Damian gives a soft _hmph_ of disapproval. "I will accompany you on the rest of it tonight to ensure you do your job properly."

They don't talk about their problems, at least, not when it's _his_ problems. Damian needs to let things out, in both physical and verbal ways, lest he explodes on some poor civilian or worse, one of the few people who can tolerate being near him _at all_. Dick talks all the time, he moves all the time. He practically blurts out his problems without prompt before moving on to another topic in a blurring whirlwind of chatter, too fast for a lot of people to notice or take seriously. Dick's used to it. He doesn't need heart to hearts for his problems; he needs _action_, something that solves the problem instead of understanding it or simply looking at it from another perspective.

Damian was his partner for over a year. They couldn't have tolerated one another if they didn't _learn_ from and about each other.

And so Dick just chuckles softly as he stands up, while Damian is preparing his grappling hook and sending him a look that encourages him to _stop being so slow and get moving_.

"Alright, alright, I'm going. Jeez."

"If you don't hurry, I will be departing without you, Nightwing."

"Ha! That sounds like a challenge, little bro."

"Please. It's not a _challenge, _it's a _promise_."

It means a lot to him, and Damian knows it.

They swing off the roof, arguing, laughing, playing off their usual banter, and Dick finally feels a little lighter.

* * *

**_Fin._**


End file.
